Changeling, The Madness of my Kind
by ScribbleStorm
Summary: A idea about a possible type 6. First ever attempt at writing inspired by all the fantastic stories ive read by you guys. I could really use any constructive feedback your willing to leave so please please lemme know what you think! thanks! Hal,Tom,Alex,OC and others.
1. Why am i here?

**First ever fanfiction, so sorry or thanks...whichever is appropriate ^^. Just an idea i had when reading the descriptions of the B.H types as a drug addict and agorophobic. So Changelings are kind based on a idea of a schizophrenic. Plus i wanted a reason as to why vampires could go about in the sun, but i think thats just me. Please review, any constructive opinions would be greatly appreciated. Thanks people! :)**

The Madness Of My Kind

So a bit of exposition first for a possible type 5….

Changelings are created when a pregnant physic is infected by a vampire. They don't often live, the mother and child normally die in birth. Changelings are physic, they feed off the memories, thoughtsand emotions of humans, leaving them catatonic, but will eat their hearts to physically take on their appearance Changelings were hunted to extinction a millennia ago (a war known as the Purge) when vampires realized their draining all their blood allowed vampires and those they sired to walk in sunlight and temporarily sate their hunger, but in return it stole their reflections.

17.00

"Damn it!" I said slamming my sketch book shut as I realized I only had the one page left. I flipped through it. The drawings and images of centuries worth of lifetimes filled every page. But I had only stolen this book a week ago? Maybe, time was getting harder to keep track of, regardless i had already filled it. "Bloody hell". I put my pen away, I had to save the last page. It was the last lifeline I had for the time being.

I felt the eyes of the café patrons on me as I placed my head in my hands, the constant headache I had left Egypt with pounding dully behind my eyes._ Just go away, stop staring you maggots_ Why was I here? What had led me to this inconsequential island? The back end of nowhere! I remembered getting of the boat, or was it a plane? I remembered both _Im losing it, finally._ I had to laugh, 600 years of stealing the memories and faces of mortals, I had lasted longer than most my kind. But now the madness was finally setting in and I was losing myself in my own mind _Its about time, guess I couldn't run forever._ I smiled at the thought that I might finally get some rest from the hundreds in my head. _Not much longer guys_ but they never replied. I took out my pen to start drawing the scene I had playing behind my eyes of a woman a few decades ago, if I could draw it I could let that memory fade away, before remembering I had to save the page. I sighed putting the pen back again.

I looked around the café I was sat in to distract myself, an elderly couple sat in the window, talking happily, I couldn't hear them through the jonny cash playlist in my ears, and a blonde haired woman in stripy tights writing something in a book. Why did she keep looking at me? I looked down at the plate in front of me, noticing my hands, they were dirty, I realized I must look a mess. I hadn't washed since…, that maybe explained the stares. Sticking my nose in into my hoodie I took a deep sniff. _Ack I smell like the back end of dog, the hoodie is black so at least I cant see the stains._ I sunk lower in my seat. _Im not here, ignore me maggots._

"y'alright" Looking up I saw a young man, early twenties I guessed, the guy who worked here, standing by the table. He must've noticed my blank expression as he repeated the question as I pulled out the earphones of one ear.

" Yeah, could be always worse I guess so cant complain overal" I smiled at the friendly faced man sitting up, as the thoughts of the elderly couple over yonder reached me through the one ear.

"_the tests were positive, how can I tell them, who will she have left?"_

"it's just you haven touched your plate n don look very good,…..sad like ...you look good o'viously… not th' im looking like….sorry" he stammered apologetically. He looked exhausted I realized.

"_a few months is all I,ve got, so much to do'_

" Hahaaa, don't be, its fine. I'll be honest, i may …be loitering …slightly. I have a few hours to kill, and only enough change for one sandwhich so im just savouring it…..although I suppose you have every right to kick me out ….." I gave him my best pouty look and innocent eyes. His smell reached me then, so familiar, but I couldn't place it. My muddled mind refused to offer up any helpful info. But I knew it..

He laughed, "Nah I couldn'nt do that to a lady, sit in as long a ya like, would ya like a tea or coffee.?... On the 'ouse?"

_Right its official, I look like a street urchim _"Whats your name"

"Tom McNair"

I smiled at the boy, genuinely surprised by his kindness, "Thank you Sir McNair" As I touched him on the arm, a quick image of a large house and a sense of a presence within flashed through my mind. He blushed as he looked down and walked away, it wasn't until I put my earphones in to drown out the thoughts of the dying man and his cheating wife it hit me. I didn't hear any thoughts from the man, there were only three people whom I couldn't hear. He was no changeling, and he had humanity etched all over his face. It hit me, werewolf.

22.00

_So what now then, why the hell did I come here? _I was sat on the step of a shop across the street across from the Corner Café, It was chilly and my arse was already going numb.

I looked at the images sketched onto the pages of a newspaper I had begged off the elderly couple. The last being an otter faced woman in the courts of henry 8th, I had worn her face for a few months I recalled. I sighed, the memories of the past having temporarily receded, to focus on the present. I needed to get my bearings while my head was clear. I stood stretching, pocketing the change that had been thrown at me by some passing strangers and zipped up my fitted leather jacket looking around. It started to rain, as I went to untuck my hood from my jacket. _Some luck_. _Well_ _I guess it's a type of shower. Beggars cant be choosers_ and the sky opened. I decided to leave the hood.

The wolf "Tom" had let me sit in the café until closing, after in fact. He was to gentlemanly to kick me out, but he had started to twitch so much while looking at the clock I hadn't the heart to keep him at work, and I felt guilty when he literally ran out the door behind me. As I enjoyed the feeling of the clod rain hitting my face I looked up at the sky and noticed the full moon. "huh, no wonder he ran so fast" _I thought I just smelled that bad._

I randomly picked a direction, the same the werewolf had run off in, picked my bag and started walking.

22.53

I stood looking at the large house. It had a b'n'b sign above the door, Honolulu Heights, but it was old and dated. The garden was untidy and the window paint was peeling. The house was run down, but something about it felt like home. However I knew it wasn't my thought but that of the werewolf Tom. I sighed, not quite believing I was considering it. _Perphaps a new low right here. _ It was raining heavily, and I was cold and miserable. Back in the days I wouldve simply picked a house, walked in, eaten the hearts of the residents and taken what I wanted, Now I hid from humans, their thoughts an assault on my senses as well as the greatest temptation. I shook my head, shaking away the urge to grab the youths walking past me. They didn't even spare me a glance. _Maggots!_ "No this is pathetic…" I wanted a shower, and a new pair of socks but wasn't going to break into Tom the werewolfs home, even if he was currently running around under the moon somewhere. I turned from the house _there must be something of interest on this rock_ until a womans voice broke through the Ramones

"That's it! Your own your own!" the shouting trailed of into a series of insults and swearing. I looked back laughing at the voice coming from the house pulling the earphones from my ear. It brought back memories of some highland games, and a heavy drinking contest with a particularly noisey authentic Scottsman. The wandering teenagers looked at me like I'd grown a trunk as I laughed, seemingly unconcerned by the screeching Scott. A short haired woman, in a leather jacket _I like that_ suddenly appeared stamping her foot, unnoticed by the group, a faint blue light emanating from her. I could almost see the memories etched beneath her skin rolling across her like a breeze. I could feel myself drooling caused by the tangible memories and thoughts, up and walking around in a pair of Doc Martins. I walked towards her unable to help myself, imagining the sensation of taking her essence and identity for myself. One touch is all it would take. The ghost kicked the front door, shouted "ARSE!" and disappeared.

22.58

_I used to dine in the courts of the greats. Lords and kings, even old oness fought for me, and feared me. And now im crawling through a sodding window. Screw it im not that proud, pissing rain. _My boots landed as I finished pulling myself through the back window. I crouched low, looking around the kitchen, watching and listening. Silence, _Nothing alive here._ As bad as I felt breaking into the home of the friendly were, the ghost woman had peaked my interest. A ghost and a werewolf living together, a unusual mix._ Right, I'll take a peek; perhaps take a bar of soap, and maybe a pad! Then skedaddle._

I stood, and pulled my hair out from my jacket and shook it out. Hungry, I opened the fridge I found some raw sausages, it wasn't quite the same as a fresh human heart but cooked meat gave me bellyache, and I didn't need another face. This is how I had survived since Egypt. Sneaking into homes and stealing what I needed. I tried not to take in excess, but I didn't know how to survive in this world. I was deeply out of touch. The world had moved on, changed, since I clawed my way out of the pyramid I'd been trapped in for a century. Although i to had changed we'd moved apart. 113 years with only my thousands of memories, and the faint thoughts of distant humans had created a near impenetrable wall between me and the world. A valuable defense, for both sides.

Still chewing on the partially defrosted meat, I started rummaging through draws and stacks of paper, looking for anything of interest, curious to find out more about the wolf. Something in one of the draws caught my eye. I pulled it out and stared in surprise. _So the wolf's met them then. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Vampires always need some kind of game. After betraying us, who was there left to hunt apart from the humans and weres? _I tossed the stake; end over end and caught it smoothly, testing the weight. It was smooth, well whittled. He was obviously practiced.

Putting the stake down on the table I walked towards the door, jumping as the stake hit the floor. An obscenely loud noise in the silent house.

"GET IN HERE YOU NON-COPOREAL BITCH!"

I froze as the desperate shout reverberated through the silent house, and the image of a dying soldier clasping my hand flashed through my mind

"Stop playing with bits of wood, come in and actually stake me if your going to do it!"

The voice was so familiar in some respects, the clipped English accent belonged to most the men I had grown up with, rarely heard in these times, but there was a pleading behind it, heavily etched with resentment and disdain. _Giving me the silent treatment are we?_ _Alright keep your thoughts to yourself then vamp. _I hesitated, I had dropped of the vampires radar, I doubt many of them left remembered me now. This was the first undead I had encountered in Barry. But I had to look, a vampire, werewolf and ghost in one house? _ Hello twiight zone…._ It was too good. I took a breath and picked up the stake as the vampire started grunting…..struggling?...from the other room. I was a changeling, I had taken the lives of thousands and remembered every single one, worn most of their faces. Converted by the blood of the old ones before my birth. I was a legend, amongst the vampires, aswell as what was left of my kind. This stray vampire would remember to fear me. I loosened my shoulders, and pushed open the doors, into the living room.

I stopped breathing, let the stake fall. Across the room, strapped into a chair, was another ghost. One from my own past.

"Jessica!"

"Y…Harry_…._?"


	2. Names Change

**1798 Harry Yorke P.O.V**

This was idiotic. The singer was just a oversized clown, shouting as she struggled to reach the higher notes, my head was beginning to hurt, eyes and ears. I was thirsty, no change there. Although I had decided to try not and draw attention this night, I knew it was becoming less likely I would succeed. The city was still on high alert from mine and Fergus's last few nights of dinning. We shouldn't still be here, but Fergus had found a pretty whore he wanted to turn before we left so tonight I'd left him to it, after making clear he was fully responsible for the girl. The opera singer was truly dreadful, although the corseted costume did squeeze in all the right places, making her look fit to burst. The vein in her neck pulsing, a temptation of the utmost kind, visible even from the center of the audience in which I sat. I sighed, breathing deeply, squeezing the bridge of my nose in irritation. Coming here had not been a good idea.

I felt my teeth lengthen as my eyes were drawn to the neck of the elderly woman sat in front of me, completely unaware of her peril. Her hair was tied intricately on the top of her head, giving me the perfect view of her neck, its like she was asking for a early death. The old weren't my favorite, I found that they put up less fight, generally already resigned to the fact that they were not much longer for this world, and their blood was thin. I almost started to lean forward, however I froze as a familiar scent reached me. The smell of bonfires, and autumn. I hadn't come across that smell since the convent massacre in 1605. I turned in my seat, searching the audience desperately, ignoring the glares of the people around me. I had to find the source of the smell, and then there she was. Sat in the balcony to the side of the stage, a middle aged woman, incredibly thin, to the point of looking brittle. There was nothing exceptional about her, she had that kind of instantly forgettable face. Mousey tough hair, and dull brown eyes, the face of a woman tired beyond her years, with a obese, greasy slob leaning close to her ear. It was her. The 'woman' who had haunted my dreams since my rebirth. The one who had held my hand as I was torn from my human life. I had asked Snow who she was once soon after my change. He held me by the throat as he ordered me to never ask after her again, that she was a myth, nothing more. Dawn had laughed when I told her that a century later. She was no myth, she was legend. A changeling created and named by the old ones themselves. She had just shook her head when I asked to see her true face, saying it was an honor only bestowed by her fathers. They made her, they owned her. Although the old ones were far from my mind as I made to get up and go to the woman who had shaped my dreams. I was angry at myself for being so blind. She knew I was there, she had just been waiting for me to catch up. A point made as she turned in her seat, looked down at me, and blew me a kiss.

**Dawn Snow P.O.V**

Bored, bored, bored, and I couldn't stop twitching. My dress was itchy, cheap and uncomfortably tight around the middle. I was incredibly full from the 5-"course" dinner I had found squatting in the alleyway earlier. Plus the previous owner of this dress and face, which I hadn't expected to need tonight, after all, it was a waste to simply eat the heart and let the rest go to waste. The fat 'gentleman' who was supposedly my husband had been stroking the back of my hand, whispering inconsequential nothings in my ear for the last hour. This man would die, I had decided on that, as soon as I had seen his pathetic attempts at chivalry in his wifes memories. Part of the reason I had chosen this particular wreck of a woman to become just before the opera doors opened, if she had to die, at least I would get some kind of retribution for her from this drooling fool . Of course he had no idea that all that physically remained of his wife had been thrown out of a storage room window. I doubt he would care really, as his hand squeezed my knee. I bit my lip, feeling blood pool on my tongue, as I gave him a tight lipped smile.

I looked down into the audience, turning from the sweating ball of fat at my side, and the overpaid opera singer, to focus on the dark haired man I had followed in from the street, sitting below me. He was leaning forward, even from here I could see him staring at the woman in front of him, aiming for the hollow between of her neck. It had been a long time since I'd seen the vampire. All the others who had been sired along with him were long gone, unable to survive the long life of the undead. I had doubted for a while if he would manage past the first century, but Snow had been persistent he could do it, survive. But survive he had, and flourished if the stories I had heard were true. Looking down at him, intrigued, it was hard to remember the young initiate, torn between what had remained of his humanity, and the potential to be a favored son of the old ones. I breathed deeply, suddenly tired of this place

_Enough _

Pushing the clammy hand of my leg I parted my lips slightly. Allowing the scent of my blood float down to the lower levels of the crowded opera house. I wondered if he remembered the scent, thinking how else to attract him without drawing undue attention, considering he wouldn't recognize this face. Snow had instructed me to simply follow him, make sure he kept his head low. I wasn't even meant to contact him, but I was curious as to the man he'd become. I wanted to see for myself where the rumours came from. A smug smile tugged at my lips, as the figure visibly froze, recognizing the faint but distinctive smell. He started turning in his seat _Up here young one, will you see me I wonder? _As his eyes unerringly met mine, a seductive smile playing around his mouth, my stomach clenched in anticipation. _So the rumors may be true then._ Wiping the grease of the back of my hand, smiling I raised my palm to my lips, and blew a kiss down to Harry Yorke.

**Harry Yorke P.O.V**

Dawn, daughter of the old ones, here! I knew that Snow had sent someone to follow me, but her of all people. I smiled in the knowledge that she had willingly revealed herself to me, presumably breaking the rules Snow would've laid down. I mocked taking my hat of to the plain-faced woman, slightly bowing my head, never taking my eyes of her. She smiled at me as the fat man next to her apparently raised objection to her display of affection. I growled, drawing stares from the people around me, as the man grabbed her upper arm and tried to turn her to look at him. She looked down at me, yawned before her eyes turned silver, and I laughed as she ripped her arm free of his grip, and punched her hand into chest. The look of surprise on fools face was beautiful, as she pulled her fist free, still holding his heart, and threw it down to me. I stood, catching the heart, one handed before sweeping my arms into a gracious bow, laughing with her as the people in the packed theatre realized that they were dead.

**Dawn Snow P.O.V **

I wandered to the front row of the stalls, looking back out over the sea of corpses me and Harry had left in the opera house. I laughed, high on the rush of blood travelling through my veins, and the new memories of those dead running through my mind. I loosened the laces on what was left of my shift, I was sick of these modern styles suffocating me. I had lost the ugly dress a while back. The theatre was refreshingly quiet. Between the two of us we had decimated the inhabitants of this opera house. I laughed again, giddy as I removed my shoes and jumped in a pool of blood, pooling in front of the stage, wiggling my toes, feeling the blood squelch between them still warm.

"M'lady" Harrys voice said quietly, close to my ear. I turned to see the vampire crouching at the front of the stage just above me, white shirt torn down the front to reveal his bloodied torso. I smiled as I moved my gaze back to his blackened eyes. "I saved you something" he said standing, walking to the centre of the stage. I walked to a staircase on my right, leading up to the stage, and quickly skipped up the narrow stairs to see what pleasures remained, feet sticking to each step. I paused at the top to look back at the trail of bloody footsteps I had left behind me. The thought of a very literal trail of blood made me smile before turning back to the bloody vampire, he held out his hand to me, I couldn't resist. I ran over to him, skipping over the body of one of the opera company and jumped at him throwing my arms around his neck. He caught me easily as he span me around, laughing almost manically, before placing me back on the ground. He pulled back, keeping a respectful distance, but keeping his hands resting lightly on my hips. I looked up into the face of the young soldier I had first met, but with the hazel eyes of a predator. Old eyes, although not as old as my own. I could see the lust, and desire in them as I laughed, the scent of my blood reaching him again.

"You have something for me Harry?" I teased, catching of a drop of blood of his chin with my thumb before licking it off. His eyes darkened again, and his hands gripped tighter on my hips momentarily. They pinched due to this incredibly bony body.

He leaned down to my ear, and almost growled, "Its Henry now. Show me your face" the slight question in the tone of the reply made me laugh.

I skipped back a few steps out of his grasp, spinning as I went. "You'll always be Harry to me, young one. And why would I do that exactly?" I put my hands behind my back, made my eyes wide, although with this face I suspected I looked more startled than anything.

He leaned on a sofa used during the show, currently with two dead occupants and folded his arms across his chest throwing his head back laughing. " As I recall, your only a century older. Although you are blessed, I've always liked the older woman so one wont complain, but this" he gestured to me, meaning my body and face, "doesn't become you"

"I should be offended, but as chance would have it, I'm in a good mood so shall let it pass" I said in raising my chin and pretending to look away, in mock imitation of the high born snobbery of this city. " And you didn't answer me Harry" I jumped onto a table, folded my legs under me and rested my head in my palm. I looked at the man in front of me, a warm feeling spreading its way through my body.

He looked at me intently, never breaking his gaze, A smile on his bloody mouth and in his voice " Because I'm asking ….. nicely" he almost stuttered on the last word.

"True, you did…. ask" giving him a pointed look. "Tell me. When was the last time you asked anything from anyone?"

"Does it matter" he shrugged "I simply know you to well to know I wouldn't get anything any other way? Manners count. You are a lady after all " He smiled teasingly, standing pulling what remained of the wrecked shirt from his shoulders.

"Is that so?" I jumped of the table and slowly walked towards him, wanting to touch that smooth skin, stretched over a obviously firm body. He stood up straight as he saw me approaching, lust in his eyes, and didn't move as I stopped in front in him. "Most would say I'm a monster. Both of us"

He froze, stiffened, as I leaned forward and gently brushed his chest with my tongue. Tasting his flesh before looking straight up into his eyes, he was shaking as he held himself in check "must the two be exclusive m'lady?" he growled between clenched teeth. I was suddenly tired of this old body, I wanted Harry Yorke beneath my own hands. I turned walking away, back to the table as I placed my hands on surface, pushing down the memories and consciousness of this body to the back of my mind.

"Call me Jessica" I gasped, clutching the table as my body was beset by tremors, clenching as the first wave on pain hit me, as I shed my skin.

**Harrys P.O.V**

She was bent over the table, grunting as each wave of pain hit her. She had been like this for a couple of minutes; I wanted to go over but knew she wouldn't appreciate it. I knew it was why she had turned away, so I wouldn't see her in her weakened state, however my willpower was on the verge of breaking. I took a step towards her, but stopped as she visibly relaxed, breathing deeply. After a couple of seconds she stood up straight, rolled her shoulders, and raised her arms above her head moaning, in pleasure as stretched out her muscles. My arousal jumped in response to the sound. "Ah hell!" she swore in French as she picked at the torn seams of shift around her waist and hips. She was shorter now, but her figure was fuller, womanly. Curved perfectly in all the right places. My breath caught in my throat as she tossed her deep black hair back over her shoulders, and the light caught the blood red tints. It was longer than I remembered, now reaching her waist. I was mesmerised at the way it moved as she turned around to face me. "I guess I should've changed first" she said trying to pull her shift back to cover her breasts fully but it had torn to far to be fixed.

I swallowed, trying to speak "Jessica?" trying to absorb everything about her, knowing I may not get another chance, as she looked up at me through thick eyelashes, her eyes a startling emerald. She leaned back on the table, looking at me, no doubt seeing everything.

"Yes, It's the name I chose for myself" she pushed herself of the table, walked up to me, looking every inch the predator she was. Her fingers rested gently on my chest, and I couldn't stop myself lowering my face to her neck. Smelling her hair, rubbing my face in it and over her neck, her pulse. Her fingers moved to hold the back of my neck. "Didn't you say you saved something for me?" she breathed in my ear. I broke out of my trance, laughing darkly.

"I did, didn't I." I pulled away "This was lady Jessica" I held out my hand, kissing hers as she took hold of it, smiling, and led her to the opera singer I had tied up sat on the floor.

**Jessica Avery**

"A gift, or tribute. Which would you prefer?" said Harry from behind me close to my ear. I was shorter now and his body crowded mine, as he bent to kiss my shoulder, as I faced the bound singer, still in her ridiculous stage outfit.

"A tribute to what?" I laughed, feeling the vampire trail his hand down my back. He was getting bolder, but I didn't mind. I welcomed it. For centuries, vampire and humans had been tiptoeing around me and that was fine, but Harry Yorke was a refreshing change

"Your beauty" _is he reading my thoughts _I smiled as I turned and kissed the corner of his mouth, before returning my attention to woman. I turned to the woman tied up, and let my senses run over her, picking up her thoughts. Her eyes widened in fear as my eyes turned to silver, and I drew her in. Her eyes glazed over as I walked towards her, picking up my skirts and kneeling on her lap, taking her face in my hands. I took a deep breath, breathing in her fear and despair and slight arousal? before sinking my fangs into her neck, I didn't drink, but through the blood I started draining her of every thought and feeling until there was not an ounce of life left in her. It was only a few seconds before she stopped moving and stared lifelessly at the ceiling. I debated taking the heart, but I was full, and already bursting out of my shift.

I stood backing away letting the body flop sideways. Hal's arms encircled me from behind, cupping my breasts, thumbs brushing my nipples, through my shift, before turning me around impatient and simply tearing it away, exposing my lips found my neck, and grazed over my pulse with his teeth, causing me to moan and cradle his head, while my other hand found his chest, and teased his nipple. Causing him to growl, deep in his chest as he caught a trail of blood that run down into the deep valley of my breasts with his tongue. I arched into his mouth at my breast, tugging gently. His tongue tasting my flesh.

I couldn't wait much longer as I pulled him up to meet me, and his lips found mine. I was surprised by how gentle his lips felt, and almost hesitantly at first as his tongue found mine, but the kiss deepened as we both realised how much we needed this. He pulled me to him by the small of my back, with one hand as the other lost itself in my hair. My breasts pushed against his bloody chest, sticking and uncomfortable, but perfect. I could feel his arousal , and rocked my hips against it, delighting in the moan ripped from Harry, which I swallowed, never removing my lips from his. Until…

"OPEN UP IN THERE!


	3. a non chapter

HI GUYS! Thanks for anyone whos read this and massive thanks to the guys who've reviewed. Means so much. Particularly vampsrule64, your review was so nice it almost made me blush . Just a quick update, I haven't given up writing this story, I almost had the next chapter finished when my laptop went kaplooey, and is still being fixed, the plus side, the chapter after is now done too, but I haven't had the heart to re-write the 'missing' one (took friggin ages to write), and ive also caught up on six seasons of supernatural (yay!). So hang in there, more is coming I promise. And I do apologise for this complete none chapter. To 'wet your appetites' the next-next chapter is another flashback, as ive realised I like writing them

Oh and cause I forgot earlier, **I OWN NOTHING BEING HUMAN RELATED**


	4. Alive Again

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing sadly**

**HONOLULU HEIGHTS **

"J….Jessica? Is that…..your here?"

The world seemed to slow as I stared at the bound vampire in front of me. My eyes moved quickly from his stunned expression to his body. His arms and legs were tied down, the chair nailed to the floor. The straps on his chest straining as he tried to lean forward, trying see me clearly in the darkened room. I backed away, trying to avoid his searching gaze, as the scars encircling my wrists and ankles suddenly seemed to start itching. Memories of being similarly bound sprung into the forefront of my mind. I tried to push them away, shaking my head, and squeezing my eyes shut, fighting to keep my mind clear. _No, not now._ Behind my eyelids I once again watched Snow whispering to his brother Louis as my arms were raised above my head, screaming as my dislocated shoulder took my weight. The scars started burning, and my skull felt ready to burst. I pushed my hand to my head, trying to stem the flood memories.

"ANSWER ME GODDAM IT!" erupted the bound vampire. Startled out of my thoughts my eyes opened to see him struggling to escape. I focused for the first time on his face. It was wild; fangs bared, eyes on my face, as he growled, swearing as he fought his restraints. This wasn't the cold-blooded malice of the Harry Yorke I knew I once admired, although my memories were muddy. Contempt and anger welled in my stomach as I watched this spitting shell of a man, feral and weak. _You will remember your place, or I will make you_ I don't know what caused me to step forward, and pick the stake up of the floor, except for the first time that I could remember since my escape my mind wasn't on hunger, or trying to piece together memories of my own past, but filled with a calculated fury at the bound man. I drew the stake back and launched it at the vampire. His eyes widened and movement stilled as he saw the stake fly towards him. It flew true, grazing his cheek as it passed him, and bounced of the window with a resounding crack. He froze, looking over his shoulder at the damaged window, before slowly turning back to face me. He seemed to remember as much to at least look somewhat ashamed of his outburst.

"You forget to whom your talking, young one" I whispered, standing straight and drawing my shoulders back. My anger seemed to subside as quickly as it rose. I stepped forward again, squinting to get a good look at my old 'acquaintance' as he lowered his eyes in apology. He looked tired. Exhaustion was etched into his already pale face, and his hair was pointing in every direction. His clothes were rumpled and damp. A thin layer of sweat beaded his skin. _Hmm im not the only one in need of a shower _I stepped back as I wrinkled my nose.

"Im sorry Je… M'Lady. Really I am". He sighed, suddenly slumping down in his chair looking defeated. Tied into the chair he looked small, almost boyish, it was only his eyes that said otherwise. Eyes filled with a thinly veiled rage, or was it desperation? He looked up at me again. "Why are you here? How did you find me?" He paused, realisation in his eyes, "Mr Snow sent you didn't he. I'm afraid you're too late" He looked down again, something else in his expression I couldn't quite place.

"You called me Jessica?" He looked up at me, frowning at my raised eyebrow. The name was familiar, but also foreign. I tried thinking back; shifting through past lives and a vague impression of a blood covered Harry rose to the surface, the name on his lips. I stamped down on the image _Nows not the time, especially when he's sat in front of me looking…..well, looking._

"You did tell me too" he pointed out. _Did I? _

"I was…am Dawn" I crossed my arms and tilted my head to the side. I frowned again wondering why that name came to mind. I only knew of Snow and his brothers using that name. At least to my face. Not for the first time I was startled to remember that I was a Snow. _No, others would call me that also,_ _but I'm not her anymore, she died a century ago. So who am I now? Ha! Cliché much?. _

" So, back to the classic are we?" I shifted under the scrutiny of his gaze, the vagueness off my answer not lost on him. His focus travelled over my dirty appearance to my forehead, his expression going blank, I had to contain myself from rubbing the two inch vertical scar running down the centre of my brow.

_I'm simply an echo._

"Hmm it is who I am after all Harry" I settled for rubbing my temple to break his gaze, pursing my lips as I looked down at my fingers to see the grease or dirt coating my fingers, just removed from my face. A small smile tugged at the corner of my mouth as I glanced at a frowning Harry, and his unkept state _pfft who are we to judge one another. Perhaps in many aspects._

"Its Hal now. I found Henry started to get old in the 1800's" The slight bite of his reply caused to accentuate the crispness of his old world accent. Again the tugging smile played around my mouth_._

"I don't think I recall that particular title" I smiled sweetly as I pulled one of the dated sofas closer and sat on the arm _ Im not the only one who sheds their name then._

Hal started laughing, shaking his head. I felt my eyebrows jump in surprise, at the easy manner in which he accepted the tease, and at the change from the growling animal of a few minutes ago. Harry of old was far too proud to partake in any jest at his expense so easily. _He looks young when he laughs, although the laugh doesn't reach his eyes I think._ He stopped laughing, and looked down, sighing. After a moment his eyes reached mine again, filled with curiosity? Determination? Acceptance? I wasn't sure, but his gaze met mine steadily. "So"

"So?" again his eyes travelled to my forehead, and then to the jagged scar running down the left side of my neck as I shrugged of my wet jacket and hoody, placing them behind me on the sofa. As I turned back, my eye was caught by the baby basket on the coffee table.

"No! not there!" I turned back to see 'Hal' leaning towards me as far as he was able, wide eyes on the garments behind me _huh_

"Sorry?" He started struggling with his restraints again, I glanced behind me looking for the cause of his concern, seeing nothing. _Soooo…..his cracked. Not just me then_ I giggled outwardly at thought.

"ARGH FUCK" he shouted giving up struggling, throwing himself back in the chair as far as the restraints would allow, breathing deeply. He looked up at me as I raised my eyebrows, head in my hand watching the display. He looked at me, eyes wide in what I presume was an attempt at a placating expressing. Although when he spoke it was with barely controlled panic.

"Jessi..Dawn- whatever your going by nowadays, would you please hang your garments up" he jerked his head towards the door "Out there" When I didn't move, simply watching, the panic erupted again. "GOD Dawn! Their wet, hang them up" I continued watching. He seemed then to remember that none of his previous outbursts had any positive effect. "Please" he almost whispered. _I'll be damned. _

"Fine, fine" I sighed, standing as I swiped the jacket and hoody of the seat, and walked out past him into the entrance hall. Who the hell was this man? The face I remembered, one of the few I could see with clarity. I knew he was a part of my past, and not stolen from another's memories. But only the face was the same. Everything else, from his clothes, attitude and poise were different. I didn't know this man. What had happened?

Walking back into the room after hanging my coat on the banister, I turned the light on and I resumed my position on the sofa, raised my eyebrows in question Harry looking at the straps around his wrists. In general he seemed quite calm about his situation, I knew I wouldn't be.

" Don't" he warned me, calmer than I'd seen him since I arrived. He was breathing deeply with his eyes closed, head laid back on the sit. A small smile playing around the corners of his mouth. For one moment he looked peaceful.

"Dont what?, ask what 'that' was about?" With a start I realised I was smiling openly, watching the man relaxing back in front of me. I gingerly reached up and touched my own mouth, the smile feeling out of place on my face.

" That, is just good housekeeping!" Glancing up again, he was looking at me through one open eye, gesturing as much as he could the freakishly tidy house. The small smirk had become a lopsided grin. _He's drunk_

"Good housekeeping? Going apeshit because of a potential mildly damp patch on a sofa on which your not sat?" I took my boots off, and folded my legs under me. Ignoring his pointed look at my dirty bare feet.

"I'll have you know that its important, its part of my routine" He shuffled in the seat, sitting up again, looking down almost self consciously.

"This" I gestured and the dominatrix chair "is part of your routine?" I was well aware of the smirk in my voice _That's new, _as was the small jump in my stomach when I realised I hadn't felt these feelings since….I wasn't even sure what they were anymore. He picked up on it, as he looked up sharply.

"No but it keeps me safe, and the others" That brought me up short. I stared, I couldn't help it. "I meant, don't untie me" he looked up at me. His eyes were pleading. _What the hell is going on here. _

"Did McNair put you here?" I didn't like to believe that the innocent faced young man had trussed him up for god knows what reason. Well considering his past I knew many possible reasons, not that they particularly bothered me. But some others maybe. I searched his face, any skin I could see for signs of abuse. Again, my wrists burnt, but I bit back on the accompanying memories, focused on Harrys face, to block out the others.

"What? No he didn't, well he did. But I needed him too. He's…my friend. How do you know Tom?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Snow?"

The mention of snow again sent a shiver down my back and I unconsciously rubbed the back of neck. "No I met him in the…the café he works at". I stood, unable to sit still, and let my eyes roam around the dated room_ Not paranoid much? _ "That's the second time you've asked me about Mr Snow!" I threw at him spinning back to face him. "Have you seen him?" My chest felt tight at the thought I might have to face my 'fathers' again. I had been running away from the old triad since I escaped, days?, decades? Ago. Time made no sense anymore. But I knew it wasn't in me to face him.

"Not father anymore? Oh dear What happened? Did he ground you?" The abrupt change in his voice caused me to take a step back., and sit back down. The intense gaze focused on my throat, travelling fleetingly down to my breasts before back to my face. "Spank you? Eat a lover?" His voice low, husky, and calculated. A smile on the corner of his mouth.

"Now why would you presume that?" I couldn't ignore the warmth that started to worm its way through me at the deep tone of his voice, and the memories that accompanied it. "Maybe I grew up. Maybe I am simply no longer my fathers daughter' I unfolded my legs from under me, and crossed my ankles, resting my weight on my palms, enjoying the sensation the vampire was stirring in me. The feelings distantly familiar. "Plus I would never let him eat a lover. Their normally dead before the end anyway". I added raising my thumb to my mouth, remembering the taste of flesh on my tongue. I low growl came from harrys throat, meaning he hadn't missed the gesture. "an unfortunate ending for both parties I'm sure you'd agree" I was shocked at the throaty laugh buried in the statement as I stood and stretched out my limbs, stiff from the cold and damp.

"I wouldn't know. After all, we were so ungraciously interrupted at our last meeting' His eyes followed me as I once again bent to pick up the stake where it had fallen by his chair. "Although I have to admit, watching you sob your way through 30 members of the city guard was indeed a sight to behold" _well I pull of a terrific damsel._

"Indeed" I murmured in reply as I moved to stand in between his parted legs. My wrists were burning, and my head pounding with all the reawakened emotions, but the heat pooling in my stomach was dulling my hunger, enough for me to know what I wanted. Pressing the tip of the stake gently to the undeads heart I climbed onto his lap, my knees either side of his hips, as I looked into Harrys eyes.

"Is that really necessary?" he asked glancing down between, eyebrows raised at the piece of wood hovering over his heart.

"Maybe, wouldn't want you anymore blood drunk and cantankerous than necessary now would we?" I whispered into his ear as I felt him press his face into my neck. "Although….." I pulled back, let my eyes roam his face, taking in the minute details that I had missed earlier. The bags under his eyes, the lack of strength in his muscles as he fought his bindings, the obvious symptoms of withdrawal. My mind raced faster than it had in a century as it struggled to piece together the clues.

"…..I'm not sure it would take much" I finished almost to myself

Harrys expression suddenly changed to one of contempt "Really, that coming from some vampire vermins plaything?"

My grip tightened on the stake, and I didn't miss harrys flinch as I put more pressure on his chest. I kept my face blank as I forced the memories of Rhaegar and Snow, ripping open my neck,down. I couldn't help the hand that came up to cover the burning scar down my neck.

"Changelings don't scar as long as you feed regularly, like vampires. So either you haven't fed, or the bindings on your wrists held for a long long time."

"Your're blood drunk, but you're weak. You, have fed recently, but not for a long time, you haven't regained your strength, or your tolerance to blood" I threw back, not really sure where my certainty was coming from.

"The scar on your neck shows you escaped. The wound is untidy, I guess when you pulled out whatever held you…" He was leaning forward as far as he could, he face was centimetres from my own, obviously enjoying the game.

"You bear no injuries, and smell of were, meaning you allowed your 'friend' to put you here, no doubt before the withdrawal started. You must have been long clean before you're …mishap?" I interrupted as I brushed my nose across his own,a mix of anger and something else burning there way through me.

"… The narrow scar on your forehead looks the right width and shaped to be a sword. How did you escape being impaled, who helped you escape?" Harry caught my bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently, letting go as I fisted his hair with my free hand.

"Ghosts don't stick around without a reason, could it be that the leather-clad motor mouth is a part of your fall from grace? I know how you favour the woman" a growl erupted from his chest, anger or arousal I wasn't entirely sure. He pushed his face back into my neck , and I gasped as I felt his teeth scrap over my pulse.

"Who was it then? Did one of the old ones finally decided that you were no longer the favoured princess you pranced around as? Only they could've contained you long enough to tie you down" As I felt his tongue dance over my skin pushed his head back applied slightly more pressure to stake, grinning as his eyes darkened.

As I leaned down to claim his mouth I gasped as I felt a growing wetness spread down the front and back of my shirt. Glancing down I was almost unsurprised to see the tip of a stake protruding from my stomach as I lifted my top. I fell of Harrys lap as the sudden surge of pain swamped me and landed on my back. The impact forced the stake further in. I screamed at the movement, although something forced me to open my eyes to face my assailant. Through the haze clouding my vision I was able to see the lumescent figure of the female ghost from earlier, with panic in her eyes.

"Oh my god, oh my god I stacked someone and didn't even do it right!"

I registered she was rambling, and pacing but my attention was diverted to the images I could see dancing across her skin. She was young I realised, and her lifeforce as strong even in death. My hunger, suppressed for so long, came to the surface unchallenged as I chose to embrace it over the pain as I gripped the piece of wood and pulled it from my stomach. I could hear the conversation between the ghost and Harry but wasn't listening as I used my grip on the sofa to pull me to my feet. My teeth elongated, and knew my eyes were no longer green but silver and I relished it. I felt powerful again, as I stood straight and stared at the back of the ghost, who was checking Harry was still in one piece. She didn't see me, but over her shoulder Harry did as he shouted a warning, but it was to late. I reached forward, placing one hand over her mouth, and on her forehead as I consumed every memory and emotion through my touch as quickly as I could, relishing in the images flashing through my mind. The moment seemed to last forever, however in the back of my mind I knew it was only a couple of seconds before suddenly I fell away into an all too familiar darkness.


End file.
